Of the Night and Sun
by NinjaChipmunk
Summary: TFA. Maximals warriors Nightfire and Sunspark were sent to teach the Autobots cadets various fighting skills and now over 50 mega cycles later, they leave to find their futures. But its even harder to track down missing Autobots and avoid Decepticons when your Grandsire is Ultra Magnus. OP/OC and PL/OC, maybe UM/OC
1. Chapter 1

**REWRITE! **

_THANK YOU all for putting Of the Night and Sun in their Favorites and following it! _

_This is my face now. _X3

_SO HAPPY!_

* * *

I do not own Transformers. I do own my ocs.

* * *

**'Bond talk'**

_'Comlink talk'_

* * *

The universe shimmered with the stars, the cosmos swirling in beautiful multi-color formations. A large ship named the _Hawkseye_ flew through space, flying quickly towards it destination.

A femme stood stoically at the front, her arms crossed as she stared at the screens that continually monitored the ship. Yellow optics closed as she took in the sounds that surrounded her. The sound of the engine humming, the rhythmic beeping of the computers, the pounding of her own spark, and the approaching footsteps of her companion.

Her optics opened as the doors slid open to reveal another femme entering the room.

"What are you thinking about, Nightfire?" the second femme asked.

Nightfire was a slim and sleek femme, a Special Ops bot. Black, grey and violet synthetic fur covered her armor, trailing from the top of her helm, to her back and to her fluffy tail. Three sinister claws were hidden on each of her forearms, a deadly surprise to any mech that angered her. Hidden in her subspace was her sword, a gift from her father when she received her Maximal brand on her shoulder. Her faceplate was a shade of grey, her optics yellow and her lips a dark shade of purple. Peaking out of her fur sat two triangular ears that twitched and turned at every sound.

Nightfire glanced behind to her companion. "What am I not thinking about Sunspark?" she said, a small smile on her faceplates.

Sunspark, like Nightfire, had synthetic fur of gold and silver. Her build was similar to Nightfire but she was smaller. Unlike Nightfire, Sunspark's tail disconnected in bot mode and was hidden in subspace as a whip. Green optics contrasted with her white faceplates, her golden lips twitched into a smile. Small ears peeked out from her helm, twitching at the slightest sound. Her Maximal brand stood out against her chestplate, matching her optics.

Sunspark plopped down onto a chair, crossing her legs as she grumbled, "I still don't understand why _**we**_ have to go to Cybertron and show the newbies how we Maximals train."

"Because we aren't going to be around forever and you two will have to take our places." a deep voice declared from behind them.

A large gold mech stood behind them, his arms crossed as he watched the of them bemusedly. He looked identical to Sunspark but his fur was just a bit darker than hers. Leobreaker's red optics peered down at them with playful glint.

Sunspark grimaced unhappily. "C'mon Pops, don't say that."

Leobreaker chuckled before strolling forward of plant a kiss on her helm, laughing harder when she tried land a swipe at him.

Nightfire smiled lightly at the interaction of father and daughter, only to feel the imposing presence of her own father. Turing her helm slightly, Nightfire met optics identical to her own.

Snarl, while having the same build as Nightfire, looked nothing like her, his fur being an odd shade of blue and white. He was taller than all four, his height adding to his commanding presence. Snarl carried himself with more pride and patience than Leobreaker, but he still knew how to be playful at times.

He then spoke. "You both are also coming to take Scourge and Wingblade's places while they care for their new sparkling."

Sunspark rolled her optics as Leobreaker sat down in a seat next to hers. "That sparkling is going to be a handful, I just know it."

Her father snorted. "You weren't exactly an angel yourself, kitten."

Nightfire agreed with Sunspark. "Little Skysong is a bit... too rambunctious for her own good, Leo."

The elder lion opened his mouth when Snarl spoke. "Enough." he ordered, taking the commanding seat. A hologram appeared, revealing the landing dock on Cybertron. As Snarl studied the hologram, Nightfire watched her father with a concerned optic as she typed into the computer.

Nightfire knew that the relationship between her father and grandfather was so tense a mech could literally cut the air with a knife. This trip was not going to go well.

**'You are doing it again, pup**.' His deep voice echoing through the parental bond between them.

**'What?' **she asked innocently.

**'Thinking loud enough that the Jungle Planet can hear you.'** His voice was amused. **'What ails you, my pup?'**

Nightfire fiddled with a random control button, ignoring the hard stare her father was giving at the back of her helm.

**'I...worry.'**

**'About?'**

**' You and Grandfather.'**

She knew she hit a dangerous chord in her father, feeling the anger that built quickly through the bond. She quickly made amends.

**'I worry how we will ever able to be a FAMILY Father! Nothing more!'**

**'Your grandfather,'** His was voice was tight. **'Made the choice to leave my mother, your grandmother; a young femme with an unborn spark, ****alone****. He abandoned her! Leaving her with no support and never looked back. Never to return for her, or the sparkling she bore. I have ignored that fact that he is my Father and that he left her, but I will not let you, my only child, get sucked up in all of his foolishness!' **

Nightfire flinched slightly at the bellow in his voice from the bond. He was angry and this femme knew immediately when to step down to her place. Unknown to the father and daughter, Leobreaker had caught his best friend's angry scent. He watched the anger in Snarl's optics while his daughter cowered slightly in her seat.

The lion frowned. He'll have to talk to Snarl and if necessary, beat some sense into him.

"_Arriving at destination_." a computerized voice sounded, breaking off Leobreaker's thought.

Nightfire and Sunspark eagerly looked out the window to see the Jungle Planet's sister planet.

"Its beautiful..." Sunspark whispered, her green optics wide at the colorful lights of the planet.

Nightfire smiled, nodding in agreement. "Yeah. Its absolutely stunning." she murmured.

Leobreaker gave Snarl a knowing grin from his spot at the controls. The wolf mech just stared at the planet with quiet scowl.

The lion shrugged then grabbed the controls, and with Nightfire and Sunspark helping, the Maximals lowered the _Hawkseye _on Cybertron.

Snarl watched the screen carefully and he frowned deeply at the sight of a group of mechs making their way towards the ship. One mech in particular made him growl internally.

* * *

Ultra Magnus stared hopefully at the docked ship, the green symbol on the side gleaming in the lights. He knew she was there, inside the ship, hiding away from the universe. His own son loathed him, but his granddaughter knew him and cared about him. They were family, and family watches out for each other, even if they hated each other's circuits. Closing his optics, he looked deep down into his spark and searched for that tiny connection. She was small, but she was there, a small glimmer of light next to his battle worn spark. Gently he brushed along their frail connection, letting her know he was there. She nudged back lightly, letting him sense her exhaustion and wariness of the planet she had never seen, or the mech she called Grandfather. His granddaughter knew he existed, she knew who he was but she had never actually met.

**'He's angry. Be careful Grandfather.**' she whispered along their bond.

He was about to respond before an outraged voice sounded to him, Nightfire unaware of the interruption.

**'Do NOT to speak to her**.' his son's voice snarled, warning him.

Magnus held his tongue but gave Nightfire a soft nudge. They would speak to each other later.

Ultra Magnus glanced up at the loud groan of the ship lowering its hull doors, steam rising as the platform lowered.

Two large mechs walked down the ramp with two smaller femmes following. Trion knew the two mechs as the Maximals Generals Snarl and Leobreaker. He looked curiously at the femmes, noticing the similarities between the mechs and femmes. Alpha Trion immediately guessed they were fathers and daughters.

"Welcome Maximal Generals Snarl and Leobreaker. We are honored to have you return to our planet. But where is your leader Scourge and Wingblade?" Ultra Magnus spoke, glancing at the ship to see if the two dragons would emerge.

Snarl spoke but his tone seemed to be directed towards Magnus. "Scourge and his bondmate have recently had a sparkling, a femme. By the Maximal way, a mech will stay with his mate and newborn for a time before he allows himself and his family to out into the open. So Scourge and Wingblade will not be able to join us this trip."

Ultra Magnus had suddenly gone silent as Alpha Trion spoke to the Maximals. "Of course. As always, you will meet the latest cadets tomorrow and train them for the next few solar cycles. Though, may I ask who are your companions?"

Snarl reached back and wrapped his arm around the dark femme tugging her forward.

"This is my only daughter, Nightfire." he proclaimed.

Leobreaker brought Sunspark next to him, saying "And this is my only daughter, Sunspark."

Both Sunspark and Nightfire gave the mechs a bow as was the custom. Nightfire felt the optics of her grandfather as she straightened up. Snarl had tightened his grip on Nightfire's shoulder, his golden optics giving a warning to a certain mech.

"Well now, shall we go to Headquarters for you to rest in your quarters?" Alpha Trion asked, trying to ignore the growing tension.

"Of course." Leobreaker hastily agreed.

The Autobots transformed into their Cybertronian vehicle modes and waited patiently for the Maximals to transform.

Snarl bent down to transform into a large white and blue wolf, his tail held high as he trotted forward. Nightfire shifted down to a smaller black, grey, and violet wolf, her plumed tail high. She pranced up to Snarl, looking up at him with her helm tilted innocently.

Leobreaker transformed into a large golden lion with red optics. His long whip like tail swished lazily behind him as he waited for Sunspark. The said femme transformed into a smaller gold and silver lioness, green optics glittering mischievously as she strutted up to his side.

The Autotbots took off, the Maxmials following behind steadily. Snarl ran at a steady pace, keeping himself between Nightfire and Ultra Magnus as they made their way to HQ. Leobreaker had placed himself on the outside of Sunspark, placing himself in the line of danger if there was an attack.

As the group raced through the streets of Cybertron, dozens of mechs and femmes stop to gawk at the foreign beings that raced beside the Autobot council.

Sunspark grumbled through her comlink to Nightfire as they stuck close to their fathers.

_'I hate this.'_

'_Oh? Which part? The fact that our fathers will not let us even run by ourselves or the way those Cybertronians are looking at us.'_

'_The second. They all look at us as if we were organics. As if we're monsters." _

Nightfire grimaced. '_I know. But remember we can beat them all into the ground if they challenge us.' _

'_If they have any honor.' _

_'Now, now, Sunny. You know if my Grandfather is their leader, then they must respect_

_'I guess. And don't call me Sunny!' _

Nightfire chuckled softy at her friend's irritation at the nickname and continued to race beside her father, stealing glances at her grandfather occasionally. The old mech noticed and sent a soothing pulse to her. Her Grandsire would protect her and her companions.

'_Whoa...'_ Sunspark whispered, her optics growing wide at the sight of the command center. _'Night...its almost as big as the Temple!'_

_'Its probably even bigger!" _Nightfire countered.

_'Hey younglings_!" Leobreaker interrupted. '_watched where you two are running!'_

_'Sorry_!' the two cheered through the links.

Hitting the brakes, Ultra Magnus stopped and transformed, his massive hammer in servo.

The others transformed, Nightfire and Sunspark looking around with interest. A large rusty red mech with a cannon on his chestplates was walking by until he paused to stare at Sunspark. Leobreaker immediately let out a warning snarl, his upper lip curling and giving the mech a good view of his fangs. The mech flinched and quickly walked away, giving a glance at the group over his shoulder.

Snarl gave Leobreaker a warning look before turning back to Magnus and Trion. The elder mech cleared his throat.

"I will show you all your quarters for the time being. Please follow me."

"Nightfire will be sharing my quarters." Snarl suddenly declared, his tone firm.

Alpha Trion nodded and started to leave with the others behind him when Ultra Magnus took Nightfire's arm. He gently tugged her away from the group and said softly, "I wish to speak to you."

Snarl stiffened at the action but Magnus gave him a scowl. "I have every right to speak to my grandchild, Snarl."

"He's is correct Father." Nightfire insisted. "He has the right."

Snarl studied her and said, "I will come for you in one joor."

Nightfire's faceplate brightened happily before she ran up to Snarl and kissed his cheekplate. She smiled up at him and hurried after Magnus who had started to walk away.

Snarl watched his daughter follow his father with a bounce in her step. He knew this was important to her; to know where she came from. Letting out a heavy sigh, Snarl turned to face a patiently waiting Leobreaker whose red optics gave him a stren look.

"We need to talk, Snarl."

* * *

Nightfire quietly followed Ultra Magnus through headquarters, walking through endless hallways. She inspected her surrounding with utter fasnantion while Magnus watched her with a suppressed smile. Magnus lead her down to his office where a receptionist desk sat next to the door.

A green blue femme glanced up from the said desk as the two bots approached. She quickly stood up and bowed slightly at the waist.

"Welcome back Commander. May I get you and your guest anything?" she said sweetly, her optic coverings fluttering.

Ultra Magnus ignored the femme's flirting and pressed in a combination at the door. "No, Seabreeze. Return to your duties."

The femme, Seabreeze, made a disappointed face before sending Nightfire a glare. The Maximal sent her one of her father's famous spark freezing stares, making Seabreeze flinch. Nightfire smirked as she entered Magnus' office, the door closing behind them.

"Charming femme." Nightfire remarked dryly.

Magnus placed the Magnus hammer on two hooks that hung on one of the walls. "Her attempts are futile." he rumbled. "I have no interest of taking another mate."

Nightfire cocked a hip, quirking an optic. "You still love her. Grandmother."

Her Grandfather sat down heavily behind his desk, running a servo over his face. He glanced at her as she stood before his desk. "How is... Rainrunner?" he asked carefully, his tone cautious.

"She's well. She stepped down from teaching the younglings stealth. Now Grandmother cares for the new sparks while their creators are defending the Temple."

"I see." he said slowly. He turned in his chair and actually looked at his granddaughter.

She was...beautiful. Her looks must of come from whoever her mother was but she had her father's optics. She was slim and sleek, her dark synthetic fur gleaming colors in the light as she stood before him. Her plumed tail twitched lazily as she waited for him to speak, the triangular ears that sat atop her helm turned this way and that.

"To finally meet you, my granddaughter," he breathed softly. "You are truly beautiful, fairer than any femme I have met."

Nightfire smiled at his praise. "I have wait for stellar cycles to finally meet you Grandfather. Though I must say, I kinda of expected you to be..."

"Yes?"

"Smaller." she giggled.

He let out chuckle.

Nightfire grinned. She liked his laugh, it was warm and comforting.

They fell silent for moment before Nightfire spoke.

"Grandfather?"

"Hm?"

She was quiet and then said, "Will...we ever be a family?"

Magnus watched her quietly before exhaling wearily. His old optics gazed at her with a tired look.

"I don't know little one. But you know your father..."

"Can't you just tell him why you left and didn't come back?"

She received a quirked optic ridge in return. "And tell him what? That I left the Jungle Planet and your grandmother because Cybertron needed me? Do you honestly think he will believe me?"

"It won't hurt to try!" Nightfire persisted.

Magnus rubbed his faceplate as Nightfire continued.

"I just want us to be a family!"

Ultra Magnus sighed, stood up and walked over to Nightfire. She looked up at him, the tips of her ears barely reaching the middle of his chestplate. Blue optics stared down at her gold. A powerful servo gently cupped her cheekplate, the tips of his fingers softly brushing her silky fur.

"Have I told you that you have your Father's optics?" he whispered.

Nightfire smiled. "No. But he tells me how much I look like my Mother."

"Do you now?"

Those yellow optics blinked in surprise. "That's right. You never met her have you?"

When Magnus shook his helm, Nightfire closed her optics and drew up a memory of her mother. Nudging his spark with her own, Nightfire showed him a memory of the femme in question.

Magnus observed the femme that his son had mated to. She was similar to his granddaughter, the colors of her fur were black, grey and a dangerous red. The shape of her helm and form was nearly identical to Night's. While her Father was blue and white, Night indeed took after the shape and color of his optics.

"She's lovely."

"Yes. Mother was beautiful. I remember Father telling me how many times he tried to court her but she refused him each time until one day. Apparently she was as stubborn as I am."

"Was?"

She went silent and showed him another memory. Smoke. Fire. The screams of femmes and younglings echoed in his audio receptors, bringing up memories from the war on Cybertron. A femme stood before him, a trident in hand she fought off a massive orange mech. Hidden behind rubble was a tiny Nightfire, watched as her mother was cut down, and from there it was nothing a dark cloud.

He blinked before feeling the mournful waves coming from his granddaughter. Reaching out, Magnus gently pulled her into his arms, cradling her in his arms as if she was a sparkling.

Nightfire closed her optics and relished the warmth that came from his body. A warm feeling rose from within her spark. The same feeling she had from when her father would hold her as youngling. Primus, she can't remember the last time she had an actual hug from Snarl.

Letting out a sigh, he discontentedly let her go. Nightfire looked up at him with a sad smile.

"I will see you the next solar cycle?" she asked.

Her grandfather smiled, his blue optics sparkling. "You will."

Nightfire grinned and stood higher to kiss his cheek. "I will see you tomorrow...Grandfather." she said.

He nodded and pressed a button on his desk. "Seaspray Prime please come to office." He ordered in full Commander mode.

"_Yessir_."

He turned to Nightfire, saying "Seaspray will take you to both yours and your father's quarters. Your friends are already in their quarters."

Nodding, Nightfire turned to face the door as a short blue and yellow mech stepped into the office. The blue visor glinted in the lights as his helm tilted curiously at the dark odd-looking femme beside his leader.

"Seaspray Prime, please escort our guest Maximal Nightfire to her quarters." Magnus instructed.

Seaspray saluted his commander and turned to Nightfire, bowing slightly at her, his servo outstretched invitingly.

"This way ma'am."

* * *

_Ok, here's the new chapter! _

_I am SO sorry that this took awhile to put up! _

_So review as soon as you can! _

_THANK YOU all for putting Of the Night and Sun in their Favorites and following it!_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Transformers. I do own my ocs.

* * *

**REWRITE! **

* * *

**'Bond talk'**

_'Comlink talk'_

Snarl stared out the windows in his quarters, his arms crossed over his chest plates. He continued to check his internal clock, measuring whatever time was left before he collected Nightfire.

"Don't even think about it Snarl."

The wolf turned his helm slightly to see Leobreaker's silhouette in the doorway, a pair of red optics giving him a stern look.

"What do you mean, Leo?" he asked.

The lion stalked forward and locked the door before turning to Snarl. "I mean, going out and interrupting Grandpa and Granddaughter time. Primus, you can't keep them separated forever!"

"She is all I have left Leobreaker. After her Mother offlined...Primus I can't lose her!" Snarl suddenly snapped, whipping around to face the stoic lion.

Leobreaker gave his friend an astonished look. "Lose- Primus, Snarl! Night and Magnus are just trying to get to know each other! If it weren't for Backstop, Magnus wouldn't even know that Nightfire was sparked."

"I still need to get Backstop for doing that." Snarl muttered, turning to glare outside the window again.

Leobreaker gave a frustrated sigh and ran his claws through his mane. "Ah, Snarl. You need to relax. Nightfire is not a sparkling anymore. She is a full-grown femme and she can take care of herself. Besides, it's only a matter of time before she catches a mech's optic, bonds with him and then have a sparkling of their own."

Snarl grumbled. "Don't remind me. Nightfire will ALWAYS be my sparkling."

Leobreaker grumbled at his long time friend. "Now I see where Night gets her stubbornness."

He let out a yelp when Snarl smacked the back of his helm.

* * *

"Cute... Not cute... Adorable... Really cute!... Meh, not bad... Primus, now there's a face only a mother could love... " Sunspark muttered as she studied the faces of the cadets.

"What in the name of Primus are you doing?"

Sunspark looked up to see Nightfire standing at the door watching her curiously.

Waving the datapad, Sunspark explained. "Looking at the cadets and whether or not they're bondmate material."

Nightfire peered around the lions quarters, inspecting the two large desks facing each other, Sunspark relaxing behind one with her feet propped up. Along the walls hung large elegant paintings of Cybertron and its most famous attractions. Two doors sat opposite of each other, Nightfire guessing they were the berthrooms. "You haven't even met them yet!" she laughed, turning to eye the datapads that were scattered all over the desk.

"Ah but looks are a must!" Sunspark grinned at Nightfire.

Nightfire picked up one of the holopads that were on Leobreaker's desk and sat down. Tapping on the screen, Nightfire scanned the profile of a red mech with horns on his helm.

"Sweet Primus now this is a mech!" Sunspark's exclamation brought Nightfire out of her musings.

Standing up, Night walked over to take a look. She scrutinized the picture of a mech that was giving the camera a smug look. Making a face, she tilted her helm, eyeing it weirdly.

"He looks...um...decent."

"Not that one! This one! Will you check out that aft?"

"Sunspark! Have some modesty!" Nightfire scolded lightly, taking the datapad Sunspark held.

A handsome mech stared up at her with stern but kind optics, his faceplate set to blank gaze. Broad shoulderplates, large and powerful looking arms and servos, narrowing into hips and down to strong legs.

"See? You like it too!" Sunspark cheered happily.

"I do not!" Night snapped, giving her friend a glare.

"Ssssuuuurrrrreeeee."

Nightfire turned her attention back to the mech's profile while pulling something out of her subspace. In her servo sat a small round orb that she waved tauntingly at Sunspark.

The said femme froze with a look of horror. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, please no."

Nightfire smirked. "Oh yes."

And with that, she tossed it high in the air. Sunspark let a squeal and lunged for it, catching it and fell down behind her father's desk with a loud crash. She sat up, a look of bliss on her faceplate as she nuzzled the orb with her noseplate, taking in the scent. Loud purring filled with the room along with Nightfire's laughter.

Sunspark froze and gave her a glare. "That is not funny."

Nightfire gave her a smug look as she sat down on Sunspark's chair. "Oh yes is. Cybercat nip is a wonderful thing."

Sunspark stood up and took Leo's seat. "Whatever. So when are the others coming?"

"Soon. I believe." Nightfire mused, tossing the data pad onto the desk.

"Good," the gold and silver femme declared. "Cause I think these bots need a good taste in Maximal training. And not the arena kind."

"You mean _**that**_ training?"

"Yup."

Nightfire sighed before glancing once more over the datapads. One caught her attention, and she reached over to pick it up.

"Hey Sunny. Take a look. One of the cadets is a femme. The only one."

Sunspark looked up in surprise, her ears twitching with interest. "Oh? And don't call me Sunny!"

"Mm hm. Her name is...Elita One."

Sunspark dug the femme's datapad out from Nightfire's pile and studied it. "Doesn't look like much." she said dryly.

"Sunny..." Nightfire warned.

"Look at her! Her frame is too bulky for a femme."

"She isn't like us, Sun. We are built for our Planet and she is built for hers." Nightfire told her before pointing out, "Look at her special ability. She can absorb another's power."

"Meh. Camo the chameleon can do that too."

"Sun. Come on."

"Okay, okay, okay."

Both looked up as Leobreaker strolled in the room, grumbling to himself.

"Dad?"

The lion blinked his ruby red optics as Sunspark's voice and raised his head to see the two femmes.

"Oh Nightfire, you're back."

Nightfire nodded and stood up. "Is Father at our quarters?"

Leobreaker nodded and strolled over Sunpark, rubbing her helm gently and grinned as she purred happily. He turned to Night, his hand still on Sunspark's helm.

"Your father is in the quarters next to ours," he informed the femme wolf. "He's a bit testy so I suggest use the 'puppy eyes'."

Nightfire nodded and headed out. " Thanks. Good night Leo, Sunny."

"Nighty Night! And don't call me Sunny!"

* * *

Nightfire pressed a button on the keypad, the door sliding open. Slipping in, the younger wolf inspected the temporary quarters. It was much like Leobreaker's and Sunspark's quarters. Clean, large, two large desks facing each other with datapads stacked on them. A muffled snore caught her attention, her ears swerving towards one of the doors. The femme smirked and chuckled softly as she opened the door of her berth room. How her mother could stand her Father's snoring is beyond her imagination. Typing in a combination to lock her door, Nightfire turned and gave her temporary room a good sniff and examination. It was large and spacious, almost too spacious. An oversized berth sat against the wall, the size making Nightfire guess it was designed for a mech. A large bookshelf was against the opposite wall, full of datapads and a few holocubes, most likely Cybertronian history and galleries.

Curious, Nightfire took a datapad and thoughtfully scan the contents. She stilled as she read the part of how her Grandfather battled Decepticon leader Megatron over and over. They had fought for so long that Magnus had ordered that the AllSpark was to be thrown through a Space Bridge, never to be seen again. The Decepticons had been driven off of Cybertron and believed to have been destroyed for good.

Nightfire glance outside a shield protected window, listening to all the ruckus of the Cybertron below her.

"So you all just go on with your lives, thinking that no evil lurks on your planet. You are all fools, Autobots." She muttered, turning the datapad off.

Placing the datapad back onto the shelf, Nightfire spotted one that spoke of her home planet. Eagerly she turned it on and began to read, only to grow angry at what the author had written.

" 'Autobots that deserted their rightful home to arrive at another planet to create a whole new fraction and turned against their own kind' 'Savage beings that rely on animalistic instincts' 'Turning away from the Autobot code of honor and pride' What idot wrote this?" She demanded, scanning down to the end.

An oddly familiar looking mech stared up at the femme from the datapad. Nightfire frowned.

"Autobot solider, Dion Prime. He looks like..." she trailed off.

With a scoff of disgust, Night turned that datapad off and shoved it into her subspace, planning on showing it to Sunspark.

Hoisting herself onto the berth, Nightfire turned onto her side, curling up tightly. Her processor twisted and turned at what she had read from the datapad. Her kind was NOT like that. Closing her optics, Nightfire slowly fell away to recharge.

* * *

"Nightfire?"

"Hm?"

Sunspark growled deeply, her claws leaving cracks in the datapad she held. "Lets just say that if I ever meet this mech... I'm gonna need to you bail me outta prison."

Nightfire yanked the breaking datapad and stuffed into her subspace. "I might join you."

The lioness shook her helm as they followed their fathers towards the loading docks. "Nah, I need you free so you can pay my bail."

"Fat chance, Sunspark."

"So girls," Leobreaker said cheerfully, falling back to sling his arms around their shoulders. "Ready to see the others again?"

Sunspark replied with a, "Pit no." while Nightfire said, "Yes!"

The lion gave his daughter a pout. "Aw, why not sweetspark?"

Sunspark looked up as a bigger version of their _Hawkseye_ landed on the Cybertron. "I have my reasons."

The three Maximals strolled up next to Snarl who glanced down at Nightfire as she stood next to him.

"Annnndddd this is where I go dun dun dunnnnnn!" Sunspark said dramatically as the landing platform lowered.

Nightfire chuckled at her companion. "Come on. Rockslide isn't so bad."

"Oh its not Rocky I'm worried about, its -"

"SUNNY!"

"-him I'm worried about."

A large silver mech raced down the platform and lunged towards Sunspark, wrapping her up in a hug with a wide grin.

"Hello Silverrun." Sunspark croaked.

Silverrun, a thin but handsome mech, turned to grin at Nightfire. "Hiya Night!"

The latter laughed at the two. "Hello Silver. Where is Rockslide?"

"Leavn' me ta grab all the slaggin' equipment." a deep voice rumbled.

All the Maximals looked up at a mammoth mech taking heavy steps towards them, a smile on his weathered face. His battle worn gray and bronze armor let out a dull shine in city lights as he strode with surprising grace.

He gave Snarl and Leobreaker a formal salute. "Good joor, Generals."

Snarl saluted the bigger mech, Leobreaker following. "Good joor Rockslide."

"Hello Rockslide." Nightfire greeted the giant.

The colossal saluted her with beam. "Even' ma'am. Got all the stuff ya need to whip these suckas into Maximal material."

Snarl nodded. "Good. Follow us. MAXIMALS MAXIMIZE!" he bellowed, transforming into his wolf mode.

Rockslide let a deep rumble as he transformed into a large mammal with a pair of impressive tusks and a long trunk, towering over the others. Silverrun bent down to transform into a small silver four-legged creature, his large ears twitching and fluffy black tipped tail. He gave Sunspark a wicked grin, his fangs gleaming and his gold eyes shining playfully.

The said femme gave Silverrun a irritated look before joining them, her long tail swishing.

Leobreaker, in lion mode, playfully swatted at the fox when he flirted with Sunspark.

"Let's go" Snarl ordered, turning and taking off at a run.

Nightfire stayed close her father while Sunspark and Leobreaker ran beside her, Silverrun close behind them with Rockslide following.

"What 'bout the equipment?" Rockslide questioned, his hurried footsteps making the ground shake as he ran along with the smaller Maximals. Silverrun let out a yip of protest as one of Rockslide's hefty feet came too close for comfort.

"The Autobots will take care of that," assured Nightfire as they made a turn. Rocky's great size making the natives flinch and shrink back. "they will bring it to the camp and there we'll set it all up."

"Works for me!" Silverrun cheered happily.

* * *

"Okay, this doesn't work for me." Silverrun said distainfully, eyeing the camp.

Barracks lined alongside each other, dull and glum. The training area was nothing but bare.

"Sweet Primus! Where's all the life? It looks like the Volcanic Acid Pits near Predacon territory! But even that has its moments!" Silverrun exclaimed.

Rockslide nodded to the nervous looking Autobot that placed the last container down. Soon as the container was down, the Autobot shot off, trying to put more distance between him and the foreigners.

The old elephant reached down and ripped the top off cleanly. "Remember kiddo. They don't havta worry 'bout the planet cracking open under 'em or a giant plant tryin' to eat 'em. 'Sides these bots are trained to take on mechs that are meant for war. Not the jungle."

Sunspark peered into the box. "Night told me the same thing, Silver so don't feel disappointed. Speaking of giant eating plants, did you bring one?"

"Nope. Boss said not to. We're meant to _train_ them. Not to make them be terrified of every planet that has organic substance."

"WHAT? But I wanna see them scream like little femmes." pouted Sunspark as she tugged out something. "And they're _already_ terrified of anything organic."

Rockslide chuckled and rubbed Sunspark's helm playfully. "Sorry youngling. You'll have to wait."

"Speaking of which, we'll need 'Predacons' to make it more effective." Nightfire said, approaching them with smug smile.

Silverrun gave her a suspicious look before spotting two wristbands in her servo. His optics comically. "Oh no. No, no, no, no. Not my beautiful coat!"

The dark Maximal chuckled before grabbing one of Silverrun's wrists and slapped it on him, watching the bright silver turn into a dull dark red. He grew in height and thinned down quickly, his arms and legs now long and awkward. Folded leathery wings were tucked neatly to his side, a pair of sharp talons on each extension. Silverrun opened his mouth and let out an unhappy screech. He grabbed his throat in surprise, gold optics wide.

"Why do I have to be Terrorsaur?" he whined, his soothing voice now screechy and high pitched.

Sunspark flinched, her ears pressed tightly against her helm. "Ugh! Pipe down Silver! You're making my audio receptors malfunction!"

Rockslide slid on his band and watched curiously as his bronze and gray armor turn emerald green with black streaks. He quickly shrunk down in size and weight, even smaller than Silverrun. Flexible armor folded down around his neck in bright bold colors, warning colors. Inspecting his servos, Rockslide found sinister claws that looked sharp enough to cut through a mech's armor. Glancing over his shoulder did Rockslide spot the long whip like tail that rustled behind him.

"Hmm." he mused, eyeing the scaly armor. "So this is how Scale Eyes feels amongst his fellow soldiers."

"Short and easily squishable?" Sunspark suggested from her spot.

While Rockslide glared at the femme, Nightfire explain to Silverrun the purpose of the bands.

"These bands give you both the holographic image of two offline Predacons, Terrorsaur and Scale Eyes. Since we cannot bring any Preds on Cybertron, we'll use the next best thing."

Rockslide or now Scale Eyes, looked up at Nightfire. "So the cadets will just see the Preds right? And they won't have any weapons?"

She nodded. "That's right. Now," she declared, clapping her servos. "let's get to it."

Silverrun or Terrorsaur, glanced around before asking the femmes, "Hey, where did Snarl and Leobreaker go?"

Nightfire typed something into a small computer before speaking back. "Hm? Oh Father and Leo went to meet some old friend of theirs I believe. They will be back shortly."

* * *

Optimus relaxed lazily on his berth, reading a datapad as Elita and Sentinel played cybercards on Sentinel's own berth.

"So what do you think the mechs from Jungle Planet look like?" Elita questioned, placing her cybercards down to show Sentinel her win. The said mech gaped in surprise before scowling as Elita took her winnings.

The red and blue mech shrugged, his optics never leaving the datapad. "Dunno. Most likely they're big and bulky. You know, so they can defend themselves on their planet."

Sentinel scoffed. "Please. They're probably savage."

Elita reached out and gave him a punch to the arm. "Don't say that," she said sternly. "The Maximals could be really nice and besides, we're getting a taste of how they battle. Right Optimus?"

"Mmhm."

"Whatever, Lita. You're too nice." the blue mech grumbled.

Elita One opened her mouth only to pause and tilted her helm, a curious look on her faceplate. "You mechs hear that?"

Both mechs froze and listened intently. Muffled bangs and thuds echoed mutely throughout the barracks, low-key voices following. Standing up, Optimus tossed his datapad onto his berth and peered out the window.

"See anything?" the green and yellow femme asked, watching her friend look around.

Optimus frowned, puzzled. "No. I don't see anything."

"Must be those Maximals. They must be at the training arena." Sentinel remarked. He joined Optimus at the window, pushing his fellow mech aside. "Wonder what they're doing?"

Elita cocked her head thoughtfully. "Maybe they're putting something up for us to do. Like a challenge, I guess?"

Sentinel puffed up, his faceplate smug and prideful. "I can take anything those bots throw at us!"

Optimus remained silent, watching the area carefully. There! He spotted a figure grabbing something that rolled away and it turned around to meet his optics.

Gold optics seemed to burn into his very spark, firm and commanding. He shuddered slightly under his armor before taking another look. The bot was….surprisingly small; he couldn't be any taller than Elita. And he was oddly shaped, thinner and sleeker. Optimus squinted, trying to make out more the mysterious bot's features but it turned away and disappeared.

"Optimus? Are you even listening?"

"Hm? Oh sorry, Sentinel. What were you saying?"

The blue rolled his optics. "Honest Optimus, if you want to be a Prime then you really need to pay attention more!"

The said mech turned and gave Sentinel a look. "Says the mech who tripped over a piece of scrap while we were learning stealth."

Elita laughed. "He's right, Sentinel! You blew that course all the way to Well of Allsparks!"

"I did not!" Sentinel protested.

"Yeah, kid. Ya did." A new voice declared.

All three cadets turned to see a mech standing at one of the entrances of the barrack. A burly faded green mech stood there, servos on his hips and a cigar in his mouth. Wise old optics stared down at them with a bemused glint as he strode forward.

Optimus and the other two stood to attention. "Good to see you Kup. Do you need something?" Optimus asked, lowering his salute.

The ancient mech shook his helm as he puffed out smoke. "Nah, just making sure you younglings stay in your barracks as the Maximals set up."

Elita bounced forward, her optics gleaming. "What are they like, sir?" she asked.

Kup glanced down at Elita and scratched his cheek thoughtfully. "Hm. Well, I know three of the Maximals personally. Snarl, Scourge, and Leobreaker-"

"Pfttt! Snarl? Leobreaker? They sound pathetic! Scourge I can see a powerful mech but really? Snarl and Leobreaker?" Sentinel cackled. "Primus these mechs creators must have had a few screws loose!"

"_Snarl, Scourge and Leobreaker,_" Kup said sharply, giving Sentinel a stern look. "Came to Cybertron a long time ago, and they trained several Autobot cadets for many stellar cycles. Good warriors. Actually, I believe Snarl and Leobreaker brought their creations along with them. " The mech mused. "Now there are two other Maximals I haven't met but from what I heard, they're powerful."

The three cadets glanced at each other before turning back to Kup as he continued to speak.

"Now we'll meet 'em first thing tomorrow. So get ready to make the Autobot name proud," Kup warned. "And for the love of Primus, don't insult them." He gave a certain blue mech a look.

"Why Sir?" Elita questioned as Kup turned to leave.

He glanced back at the three. "Cause if these Maximals were Autobots…they'd be Primes."

* * *

**Okay chapter 2 rewritten, done! Chapter 1 has been rewritten and posted if you didn't know.**

**So Optimus and his friends make an appearance and Optimus gets his first look of a Maximal. Sentinel included unfortunately, but he'll some humiliation in the next chapter. Hehe, somebody is gonna get served...**

**So I am **_**UTTERY FLATTERED**_**, that you readers are either putting Of the Night and Sun in Favorites or following it, and don't get me wrong, but I would love it if you all could review it. This is my first ever story I posted and I really would like you all to tell me what you think. Is it good, is it crap, is it so bad should it be deleted and I should do something else? Tell me what you think. **

**Thankies! So read and review!**


End file.
